Car List
DANISH # Araba Listesi ve En iyi araba nasıl elde edilir. The cars that are currently in the game and still available to players are listed in order by tier only, Tier 1 through Tier 5. The discontinued cars are at the very bottom of the page. These cars are no longer available to players. Please feel free to edit or add to, when you have additional information such as a proven fastest time or a new car added to the game. IP means the information is In Progress and will be added when it becomes available. The Fastest Time slots show N/A in each until someone adds a recorded fastest time. The fastest time is recorded by "King of Dreamville" and uses the star version with full fusions and stage 6 parts. The times below are NOT dyno times but rather run times, and Tier 1-3 are quarter mile, while Tier 4-5 are half mile times. Please do not add any false or misleading numbers. New cars take time to be delivered. Below is the amount of time it takes for each to be delivered unless you use gold to speed up the delivery time ◾ Tier 1: 1 hour. ◾ Tier 2: 2 hours. ◾ Tier 3: 6 hours. ◾ Tier 4: 8 hours. ◾ Tier 5: 12 hours. ◾ Boss cars, cars bought with Gold Coins and/or cars won from Key spins are delivered instantly. Please Read, IMPORTANT NOTES: ◾ All cars below are cars which are shown at the Car Dealer. ◾ Min and max PP is with S6 upgrades and without Fusion parts. ◾ Boss cars are shown with max PP and include S6 upgrades. Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Boss Cars Discontinued Cars Update 1.3 removed and added certain boss and showroom cars. Tier 1 till 4 boss cars were replaced, if you already owned them, you got the new versions and keep the old ones as a bonus. The showroom cars were converted into the new cars. Discontinued Vanquish Carbon Edition.PNG Discontinued Focus ST.PNG Discontinued Dart GT.PNG Discontinued CLA 45 AMG Coupé.PNG Discontinued Challenger SRT.PNG Discontinued Camaro SS.PNG Discontinued 488GTB.PNG maxresdefault.jpg|bugatti chiron red edition __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Jaguar C-X75 The Jaguar C-X75 A Magnificent Tier 5 car, that was I think first introduced in CSR 2 in Season 75's Dual Cup with the Aston Martin DB 11. With the usual Tier 5 amount of upgrades, 42, and 128 Fusion part slots, it's definitely Not a car to ignore. The Drive type is 4WD. ''' '''These are the stats you'll have when you receive the car: PP +EP : 603 +0 Power: 858 Grip: 9500 Shift time: 325 Weight: 2976 RP Bonus: 15% Fusion slots: +32 (128) Available Upgrades: 42 Value: $2,380,000 The C-X75 is a 5* car and comes in the following colors: *'Firesand (Standard Color)' *'Caesium Blue (Standard Color)' *'Rhodium Silver (With optional dark Blue stripes)' *'Spectral Racing Red (With optional Blue stripes)' *'Ultimate Black (With optional White stripes)' *'British Racing Green (With optional Grey stripes)' *'Dark Sapphire (With optional Grey stripes)' And probably a lot more ;) Unfortunately, Customization isn't available on the car, except of course the License plate. I don't know the exact best tuning, but I came up with this: 714 +1875 Upgrades 42/42 ' Fusion parts' 128/128 0-60MPH: 0.782 Sec 0-100MPH: 1.347 Sec 1/4 Mile Speed: 290.657 MPH 1/4 Mile Time: 5.340 Sec 1/2 Mile Speed: 352.741 MPH 1/2 Mile Time: 8.095 Sec Top Speed: 352.741 MPH Nitrous Oxide: BHP 493/5.5 Seconds Final Drive: 2.74 Tire Pressure: Acc 0/Grip 100